NobuJi SHOCK
by JangoTRON
Summary: Shuji and Nobuta are curious as to why Akira is always so weird. Why IS he so weird? A short and random story about everyone's loveable weirdo. Title is named after Nobuta and Shuji
1. You're Weird

_Shuuji, Nobuta and Akira were lying on a grassy hill after school, enjoying the breeze, when suddenly a thought popped into Shuji's mind…_

"Ne, Akira…?" asked a very curious Shuuji, "Why are you the way you are?"

"Eh?" replied Akira puzzled by Shuji's vague question.

"I mean, how come you act so weirdly? Flapping your arms when you go down stairs, always bumping into things, getting Bando and them mad all the time… Getting to know you made me realize that, you're a pretty good guy. You're face isn't bad either. If you polish up a bit you could be the school's idol or... 'prince' as the girls call them these days…" explained Shuji.

"Ah!" grunted the girl lying near the two boys, "a-ah…. I-I would also l-like to know… a-AKIRA" stuttered Nobuta.

"Heh…" Akira let out with a distant look on his face.

Akira let out a long breath. His face became serious as he looked into the blue sky and thought about what his friends had said. Akira remembered a few things about his past that he wished he hadn't remembered and sat up, using his arms as support behind him.

"Ano ne (you know)…" Akira started off with a serious tone. He took one long breath in and said with his usual dopey tone "I wouldn't like the extra attention or people that would only like me for my background –being the son of a company president. Also…" Akira paused to hook his arms around the necks of his friends, "Isn't it more fun like this? Kon~" Bringing up his fox hand, Akira used his fox hand to kiss Shuuji's cheek and his actual lips to kiss Nobuta's cheek.

Akira blinks and sees a blushing Nobuta and Shuji with a blank expression. Realizing what he had just done, Akira springs up, runs around in circles and yells "AH! What did I do?! Sukebe(perv)! Ah! Gomen(sorry)! Ah!" Soon tripping over his pants and rolling down the hill.

All three of them began to laugh when the grass covered Akira was at the bottom of the hill smiling.

* * *

**AN:** This is a short story that popped into my head one day and i thought that i would share it with all the Nobuta fic readers out there. I know this story isn't much and doesn't really have much impact, but i hope that you've enjoyed reading it. Thank you for reading!

_**ps.... **i do NOT own anything from the original Nobuta Produce except this story x)_


	2. The Reason

**AN:** _This is just a side story about "NoBuJi SHOCK", in case you were wondering what was going on inside Akira's/my head at the time he was reminiscing of the "things he didn't want to remember". I know I marked this story as "completed" but I didn't feel it really was until I explained Akira's whole ordeal that was not even vaguely explained in the story. Just a small warning… Akira is really out of character in this, so, read on if you still want to._

_

* * *

_

There once was a time where Akira was just like any other kid who cared about his grades and "looking cool". The only difference between him and being a regular kid at that time was that he went to a school for rich kids. Everyone at that school knew that Akira would one day inherit the enormous fortune and legacy that his father would leave for him. At first, Akira enjoyed school because he was friends with everyone and people didn't seem to care too much about his background. As Akira grew older and his appearance began to change, he noticed that he was starting to get the "creepy" type of attention. You see, in Akira's second year of Junior High, Akira's voice became much deeper and his face, more "rigid"; this only became a problem for the young Akira because more people became his enemies than his friends. People hated that he had everything; the money, the brains, and the newly developed looks and voice. Akira knew that he was being stalked and threatened by people in his school, but he didn't expect what was to come. One day at school when he was deciding whether it was a good time to change schools, it happened to be the most evil of all days for a boy like him: Valentine's Day.

Moving onto the events that happened on this horrid day, these were the moments that Akira wished to have never remembered. Girls swarmed him in every direction, burying him in their unrequited love and chocolates. Students, teachers, his ever creeping stalkers, and even housewives were down at his school that day to profess their love for him. Akira, being in the middle of this crazy swirl of women, panicked at the fact that he was being ripped apart quite literally—hair being grabbed, clothes being ripped, cuts forming from long decorated nails, etc. He finally broke free and managed to crawl out of the mob.

From that day, Akira made a decision to be a normal, below-average student in a normal school far away from his old school. Here, Akira could act as he wanted to, not caring about how people would view him. He could literally get out of bed, change, and go to school without neatly fixing himself up and people wouldn't think anymore or any less of him because other guys did this too. He no longer had to study as much as he did because he wasn't forced to anymore and had more free time to himself. Akira also made two awesome friends who accepted him as he was, as a weirdo. He never wanted to go back to how it used to be without his best friends Shuuji and Nobuta. He was happy here.

So, why is Akira so weird? Easy, because it's fun :)


End file.
